


Sin and Sweetness

by Sheisme



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: #Smut, #cheerleader Clarke, #clexa is endgame, #fluff, #football player Lexa, #lapdance, #prompts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisme/pseuds/Sheisme
Summary: A collection of Clexa one-shots from prompts I've received.Some sinful, some sweet, some a bit a both.





	1. Lapdance

Prompt summary: Clarke giving Lexa a lap dance (but make it canon, like a cultural exchange between Skaikru and Trikru with Clarke demonstrating)

 

When Clarke entered the throne room, she felt a sea of eyes on her as the other ambassadors glared at her for taking their Heda’s attention away. The moment Clarke walked in, Lexa’s eyes softened and focused solely on her. Clarke could tell the way she was dressed probably had a little something to do with the fact that Lexa couldn’t tear her eyes away. She stood there waiting, knowing Lexa well enough to know what was going to happen next.

Remaining stoic, but rather curious, Lexa waved her hand to the other occupants of the room.

“Leave us.”

A round of groans could be heard through the room as everyone filed out, making sure to glare at Clarke on the way out. She didn’t mind, though. She wasn’t even looking at them. 

Once everyone was out and the door was closed, Clarke headed directly for Lexa, who was seated precariously on her throne wondering exactly what Clarke was up to. 

“Heda, I heard a rumor that today is your birthday.”

“It’s not something we celebrate like your people do,” informed Lexa, still rather intrigued as to why Clarke was dressed so provocatively, wearing nothing but one of her old silk robes. 

Clarke approached her in the most seductive way she knew how. Lexa’s hand immediately reached out to her, but Clarke guided it back down to her side as she straddled her. Lexa’s other hand reached up, grabbing Clarke’s hip, but Clarke put it back in its place, as well.

“We have somewhat of a tradition where if it’s someone’s birthday, they get a lap dance. I think you’ve earned it after all the hard work you’ve done.”

“I don’t know how to dance.” Lexa looked at her like a lost puppy and Clarke giggled.

“It doesn’t really require dancing. And definitely doesn’t require any from the birthday girl.”  
Clarke moved her hips against Lexa’s lap and the Commander gasped as her eyes went wide. Her hands went to remove the silk robe wrapped around Clarke, but Clarke immediately grabbed them and put them back down at her side.

“Rule number one of a lap dance: no touching. Well, I can touch you, but you can’t touch me.”

“I don’t like that rule.”

“It’s tradition. A very important tradition. For my people.” Clarke moved her hips again and the look on Lexa’s face made this all worth it, even having to appear scantily clad in front of the other ambassadors. “I know how important tradition is for you.”

Clarke started grinding shamelessly against her, letting more and more of her robe open up and fall past her shoulders. Lexa’s gaze moved from her eyes to her chest and back to her eyes again, pleading for something. And Clarke knew exactly what she was pleading for.

She pulled the robe away entirely, revealing her naked flesh to Lexa. Then, she wrapped her hands around Lexa’s neck for balance and continued grinding. She watched as the Commander’s hands moved up, then stopped abruptly and moved back down to her sides. Clarke rewarded her restraint with more vigorous grinding, then she leaned back, giving Lexa a spectacular view of her chest. 

When she came back up, Lexa looked like she was going either going to pass out or take Clarke right here in the throne room. And Clarke was sincerely hoping it would be the latter. 

“Tell me, Commander, what would you like for your birthday?”

“To touch you.”  
“That’s all?” Clarke moved her hands down to her own chest and started playing with her breasts. Lexa’s hands moved again, but stopped when Clarke gave her a warning look. 

“And for you to touch me.” Lexa tried to remain stoic, but the crack in her voice and her breathless moans gave her away. 

Clarke smiled and moaned as she continued to fondle herself, loving the primal look in Lexa’s eyes. 

“Clarke.”

“Hmm?”

Lexa’s fingers twitched as she brought them up, hovering over Clarke’s. 

“Beja. Can I?”

Clarke bit her lip and grinned at her mischievously.

“You don’t like your lap dance?”

“No, I love it!” She knew answered way too quickly and steeled herself before speaking again. “I just…”

“…have no patience.”

“Only when it comes to you,” Lexa admitted softly.

Clarke smiled and took Lexa’s hands in her own, guiding them to her chest.

“It’s your birthday. I couldn’t possibly deny you your wish.”


	2. Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Summary: Clarke fucking Lexa with a strap-on but being too impatient to take Lexa's underwear off and just pushing them to the side.

The sun had set long ago. Lexa had arrived at the office when it was dark out this morning and now she was still stuck here long past dusk with no sign of being out of here any time soon. Everyone else had long since gone home, but since her boss was out of town, she was the one in charge of making sure this report was done properly and on time. 

Her brain was fried. She sat at her desk, staring at the words in front of her, but they were all a jumbled mess. She was in a terrible mood. Clarke had called a half hour earlier and asked if she’d be home for dinner. Lexa stupidly took her frustration out on her and vented to her about how shitty her boss was for taking off to Hawaii while leaving her to deal with this mess. She didn’t exactly snap at Clarke, but she could have been nicer when Clarke offered to bring her dinner. She declined saying she didn’t have time to stop and eat. Of course that was before she sat here for half an hour staring at the paperwork on her desk and doing nothing about it.

She should have just taken Clarke up on her offer. She was starved. And delirious. And she missed her girlfriend. With all the long hours she had been putting in trying to get a promotion, she hadn’t been able to see much of Clarke in the last couple weeks. Unfortunately, that also meant they haven’t been able to do much else but sleep next to each other when they fell into bed. Lexa would be exhausted from her day at work and Clarke would be exhausted from school, working on her Masters. She missed her. She wanted to feel her. She wanted to throw all this paper work to the ground and head home to make love to her girlfriend. 

Instead, she picked up a stack of papers and tried organizing it. It was all a mess. She didn’t get very far before she heard a knock at her door. Figuring it was the cleaning crew, she called out for them to come in.

Instead, she was greeted by the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. They had been together years and still, whenever Clarke walked into a room, she was the most stunning girl in the world in Lexa’s eyes. She couldn’t hide her smile as she stood up to greet her. She was dressed in sweats and a tank top and carrying a bag of take out. 

“Clarke, you’re here.” She went to throw her arms around her, but Clarke just handed her the food instead.

“You’re hangry. Eat.”

“Can I hug you first?”

Clarke put the food down. “I suppose.”

Lexa pulled her in for a hug, then gasped when she felt something poking against her hip. She pulled back and looked at Clarke quizzically.

“Problem, Lexa?”

Lexa looked down and back up at Clarke. “You…you’re wearing…”

Before she could say anything else, Clarke spun her around and pulled her tight against her body. She started tugging on her earlobe with her teeth.

“I gave you the option to eat first in order to keep up your strength. But you’re always so damn stubborn.” She pushed her hips sharply against Lexa’s backside and Lexa jolted. “I’ve been needing this, Lexa. And I know you have, too. So you can say no if you want. I know you have work to do. I know you’re stressed. But I really think this will help with your situation. I know it will certainly help with mine. Because I’ve been dying to fuck you. It’s been two weeks. That’s far too long, babe. I’ve been horny and aching and so wet for you for two weeks. I don’t want to feel that way anymore. Do you?”

Lexa swallowed thickly and shook her head. She could feel the appendage between Clarke’s legs protruding between her own, just below her ass. 

“Good.” 

She spun Lexa back around and backed up to sit on the couch, leaving Lexa by the desk. She lifted her tank top up over her head and Lexa was thankful she wasn’t wearing a bra. She couldn’t go another second without seeing Clarke’s tits. She watched as Clarke then took off her sweat pants leaving her only in the harness with the silicone accessory hanging from it. She looked up at her expectantly.

“Lexa, if I’m gonna fuck you on your desk, I’m going to need you to be naked for that.”

When the words finally reached Lexa’s brain, she finally started to fulfill Clarke’s request. She started by unbuttoning her dress shirt, feeling Clarke’s hungry eyes on her the entire time. Once that was off, she fumbled with her bra, trying to get it off but her hands were shaky from hunger, fatigue and pure horniness and she couldn’t get the clasp the cooperate. She watched as Clarke rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She finally managed to get her bra off before Clarke reached her, then moved to unbutton her pants.

“You’re taking an awfully long time, Lexa.”

“Sorry. I just…” she was trying to shimmy out of her pants, losing her balance while doing so.   
When Clarke finally reached her, she pushed her back onto the desk. All she had left was her underwear, but Clarke didn’t seem to care as she picked up Lexa and put her on the desk.

“Are these papers in order?”

Lexa shook her head.

“Good.” Clarke pushed them off the desk and they fell into a messy heap on the floor. “Fuck, Lexa. I’ve been thinking about this for so long. I got home early tonight and all I could do was lie in our bed and think about your head between my legs. It got me so worked up, I ended up having to get myself off. And it sucked. I mean, I came. But it was nothing compared to when you make me come. So I can only imagine how worked up you must be. I’ve been able to take care of myself a couple times but I know you haven’t even been able to do that. I want you so bad, Lex. I need to hear those moans from you that turn me on so damn much.”

She sank her teeth in to Lexa’s neck and Lexa had to bite back a cry. She wrapped her legs around Clarke and pulled her in closer. 

“Fuck me, Clarke. Please.” 

She went to take off her underwear, but Clarke pushed her hands away. There was no fucking time. Clarke moved the material to the side and without warning, slid deep into Lexa, filling her entirely.

Lexa couldn’t contain herself. She fell back onto the desk and allowed Clarke to do whatever she wanted to her. She was too tired and to stressed out to even think about trying to control the situation. Clarke always knew exactly how to take care of her. 

Clarke pounded in and out of her, pulling Lexa’s hips toward her with every thrust. Lexa’s back was flat against the desk, but her eyes stayed focused on Clarke’s chest, which bounced so beautifully with every thrust. 

She pulled out of her, trying to adjust the material of her underwear, which was getting in the way of just how hard Clarke wanted to fuck her. 

“Fuck,” Clarke was getting frustrated and tried pulling the hem down roughly, but ended up ripping the underwear entirely. “Fuck it!”

She pulled the material away and lined herself up with Lexa again before fucking her feverishly and unimpeded. Lexa couldn’t even be bothered to say anything. Everything felt too damn good. She loved the nights when Clarke took complete control, allowing her mind to only focus on one thing: being good and thoroughly fucked. She could feel how wet she was as Clarke pushed and pulled in and out of her.

The moment Clarke’s fingers met her clit was the moment Lexa’s vision turned black. Then white. Then flashes of the two colors back and forth. Her orgasm came so quickly, she didn’t even have the ability to mask her screams and she was thankful everyone had already left for the day, otherwise she would definitely be fired. She only hoped the cleaning crew was nowhere around to hear what Clarke was doing to her. But at this moment, she didn’t fucking care. Because what Clarke was doing to her was all that mattered. 

With one final push, Clarke collapsed on top of her. Spent, sweating and panting, they held each other until Clarke stood up and gave her sly smile.

“Now, turn over and show me that beautiful ass I’ve been missing so much.”


	3. Sex Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Prompt: Clarke has a sex dream about co-worker, Lexa.

Clarke massaged her temples with her hands. Her co-workers were arguing with each other across the boardroom table and they were all running in to double overtime. Clarke just wanted this day to end. She just wanted to go home, curl up and space out until she fell asleep. Who knew working for a mid-level advertising firm could bring about such passionate arguments among colleagues. Bellamy was screaming at Lincoln, trying to explain everything that was wrong with his idea. Raven was trying to diffuse the situation. Kane was too busy answering emails on his phone to care about his employees at each other's throats. Echo and Gustus were frustrated with Anya's lack of professionalism as she kept snapchatting videos of Bellamy and Lincoln's fight. It was utter chaos and Clarke just wanted it to stop. 

She glanced across the table to see the only other calm/sane person in this room looking at her as if she was ready to bolt, as well. 

Lexa was a good employee, albeit rather quiet. She showed up, did her work and went home with very little drama attached. Clarke respected that. Even though they didn't talk much, she always felt somewhat of a connection to Lexa. Perhaps it was because the girl would always smile at her every time she caught Clarke staring. Not that Clarke stared at her much. Well, maybe a little. Okay, a lot. But how could she not? The girl was seriously cute. And she was kind of a mystery, which added to Clarke's admiration of her. 

Lexa leaned over to Kane and whispered something. Kane nodded and whispered something back before standing up.

"Okay, we're obviously not getting anywhere with this. Let's break for the night and come back tomorrow morning with fresh eyes and fresh ideas."

Everyone mumbled as they filed out of the conference room. Clarke and Lexa were the last to remain. Something prevented her from getting up and that was the fact that Lexa's eyes remained fixated on her, as if willing her to remain seated. She watched the other girl get up and walk over to the door, watching and waiting for everyone to leave the office. Once everyone was out, she closed and locked the conference room door and jumped up on the table next to Clarke.

"Thank God that's over with." She sighed and leaned back on her hands. "Are you as annoyed as I am?"

Clarke nodded, trying to ignore what Lexa's proximity was doing to her body. That perfectly fitted button shirt and the black skinny tie she was wear certainly didn't help her situation. 

"I could use a drink. You want something?"

Clarke smiled. "What is this, 'Mad Men'?"

"I meant a soda. Would you like a soda?"

Clarke did find herself rather parched, but she wasn't thirsty for soda. She shook her head and licked her lips, watching as Lexa leaned forward.

"You know, I've always wondered about you, Clarke Griffin. So sweet, always professional. Everyone likes you."

"Even you?" Clarke was feeling bold.

"Especially me." 

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her up. Before Clarke could even react, Lexa's lips were on hers. Clarke would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this, but the reality far surpassed any of her fantasies. Her lips felt incredible and her silky tongue pulled multiple moans from Clarke. Lexa's legs wrapped around Clarke's waist with one hand on the back of her neck and the other moving up Clarke's body to rest on her breast. 

"You have no idea what you do to me, Clarke," whispered Lexa between kisses. "Coming into work day after day in those short skirts and low cut blouses. Expecting me to be able to concentrate on my job when all I can concentrate on is your body. And thinking of ways I can violate it."

Clarke had no idea how to even respond to this. Probably because Lexa was doing ungodly things to her body and she forgot how to formulate human words. All she could offer were a few grunts similar to some sort of wild animal as Lexa pawed at her breasts. 

Clarke, wanting to grant her more access, pulled her shirt up over her head and watched as Lexa's eyes ignited. She pulled Clarke impossibly closer with her legs and started grazing her teeth along the peaks of her breasts, tugging down her bra. She nipped and licked and tugged Clarke's bra straps down completely, revealing everything Lexa had been so desperate to see. 

"Fucking beautiful," she heard Lexa mutter before the brunette attacked her chest with her mouth. Clarke grabbed onto Lexa's neck, encouraging the girl to continue. It felt fucking fantastic to have Lexa's lips all over her. 

Lexa pulled back suddenly and jumped off the table. She kissed Clarke deeply and spun them around to push Clarke against the table. Clarke jumped up, rather excited about this turn of events. She fisted Lexa's tie, leaned back onto the table and pulled Lexa on top of her. Clarke's bra was pulled down to her stomach and Lexa pulled her skirt up to her hips before crashing her lips against Clarke's once again. 

Clarke clutched the tie, practically choking Lexa, dying to somehow get more of her. She needed to feel more. She pushed Lexa up a bit and relinquished the tie just for a brief moment. Not wanting to deal with the trouble of unbuttoning her shirt, Clarke ripped Lexa's shirt open and loosened her tie while still leaving it on. She reached up and unclasped Lexa's bra before excitedly playing with those perky breasts she had fantasized so much about. Lexa seemed to enjoy it, moaning in pleasure while writhing on top of her.

Clarke couldn't believe this was actually happening. She couldn't believe how good Lexa felt against her. She took Lexa's hand and guided it down to her skirt, signaling for her to go further. Lexa dipped her hand into Clarke's underwear and they both gasped when she was met with an abundance of wetness.

“Holy shit, Clarke. Is this all for me?”

“Yes,” she panted. “All for you.”

Lexa looked down at her with an intense hunger.

“I know what you want, Clarke. But I’m going to need to hear it from you. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Lexa’s fingers ran along her clit, then down to tease her entrance and Clarke nearly lost her mind. She managed to compose herself enough to utter the words Lexa wanted to hear. She fisted the skinny tie again and pulled her into her. 

“I want you to fuck me, Lexa.”

Two fingers slid deep inside her and she screamed out her pleasure.

“Fuck! Your fingers feel so good!” She pulled the tie even tighter as Lexa’s tongue lapped at her nipples. “Harder. Fuck me hard. Suck my tits harder, Lexa!”

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice. She plunged a third finger inside and fucked her the way she begged to be fucked while sucking on her breasts, taking the time to adulate each nipple. Clarke’s hips were meeting every thrust and she could feel the pressure building at the base of her spine. Her back was sweating, no doubt leaving a Clarke-shaped imprint on the mahogany table. With one swipe of Lexa’s thumb against her clit, Clarke was coming, arching her back and releasing every curse word she knew.

“Let me hear you, Clarke. Scream for me.”

\--

It was her own scream that jolted Clarke awake in the middle of the night, forehead sweaty, palms clammy, hips in the air. She was clenching against nothing, but still felt the faint tremor of a mild orgasm.

She shot up, breathing hard in the darkness of her bedroom.

“What the fuck?” 

She looked around and found that she was completely alone. She fell back down onto the bed and brought her hand up to her eyes.

“God damn it. Another fucking dream about her.” 

\--

The next day, was almost eerily similar to her dream. The entire team was in the conference room discussing tactics to land the biggest account the firm had the opportunity to get. Instead of contributing like she normally did, Clarke remained silent and completely hell bent on avoiding looking at Lexa across the table.

“Clarke?” Kane tried to get her attention.

“Hmm?”

“You and Lexa will do the oral.”

Clarke’s heart palpitated. “Oral?”

“Yes, the oral presentation. I need you two to nail it. Hard,” warned Kane.

I’d rather be nailing Lexa, thought Clarke. Fuck! What am I saying? Concentrate!

“So we’ll leave you two alone here to hammer something out.”

The room started to clear out when Clarke finally looked over at the brunette. Damn, she looked good today.

Lexa got up and walked around the table towards Clarke. 

“I could use a drink. You want something?”

Clarke could feel the blood drain from her face. 

“Would you like a soda?”

Clarke shook her head and her mouth hung open as she watched Lexa lean back on the table. 

“Well then, should we get started?”


	4. Ice Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request: Lexa as the football player signed by the college team, Clarke as one of the new, but quickly becoming popular, cheerleaders. Everyone thinks they dislike each other because they are quite different and also Lexa's media fame can be intimidating. Plus she's perfect - athletic, charming, smart, how can you not be annoyed? 
> 
> And frankly, at first neither of them likes the other, not when they have sex in the dressing room, or the massage room, or the broom closet, or any empty part of the stadium. Clarke justifies it as simply angry sex, Lexa uses it to relieve the stress from being one of the few female college football players. By the time they realise what they are doing, both are in too deep - enter sex with feelings.

"Clarke, what's taking you so long? Are you coming, or not?" Octavia's patience was wearing thin.

Clarke sat on the locker room bench, still dressed in her cheerleading outfit and really in no rush to get ready.

"Just go without me. I'll meet you there."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Clarke? You're waiting around for her, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Clarke couldn't even bring herself to look at her friend. She knew her all too well.

"She took a bad hit on the field, but she'll be fine."

"Who?" Really, there was no point in Clarke playing dumb.

"The girl you claim is arrogant and annoying and hogs the spotlight of every game. And quite frankly, I agree. I mean, Lincoln is just as good as Lexa but just because she's a girl, she gets all the media focused on her."

"She's not annoying," muttered Clarke. "She's just..."

"Annoyingly perfect?"

Clarke threw a towel at her. "Shut up. And I'm not waiting around for her, anyway. I just wanted to talk to the coach about a few things. I'll meet you at the party later."

"Okay. Don't be too late."

She watched as Octavia left the locker room. Clarke was the only one who remained. Well, her and a certain football player who was no doubt in the next room getting the royal treatment from the trainers and coaches. And as much as she wanted to deny it, it's exactly who she was waiting for. She watched one by one as the coaches and trainers left the locker room, leaving Lexa to do whatever recovery techniques they gave her. Clarke just sat on the bench in front of her locker, waiting for the right moment to go check on her. It really did look like a bad hit and Lexa was tough, but she was also significantly smaller than the guy who knocked her down. 

Three months ago, she wouldn't have cared at all about waiting around to see if the university's star quarterback, Lexa Woods, was okay. Quite frankly, she was put off by the swarms of photographers and reporters and fans all clamoring to talk to the girl when really all she was famous for was being a girl. Okay, so it was kind of badass that she was the quarterback of their football team and that they were undefeated, but Clarke thought it was a novelty that would have worn off. It didn't. And Clarke started to realize that maybe it was because Lexa practiced harder than any of her teammates, running faster, staying after practice to go over plays, and working out twice as hard in the weight room. That was perseverance that Clarke started to respect.

And it wasn't long before she figured out that the only reason she was annoyed by all the attention Lexa was getting was because with her fame, body and insanely good looks, girls were throwing themselves at her left and right. It always made Clarke roll her eyes and mumble under her breath, which is why she had a reputation for hating Lexa. When in reality, she was just upset that her chances of trying to get the girl's attention were fairly slim with all those other girls hanging around. 

And for a while, she thought she did hate her. That was until the night of the away game playing against Azgeda. They had won the game and everyone celebrated by partying in Lincoln and Bellamy's hotel rooms. Clarke was there only a few minutes before she realized Lexa wasn't even there. Not that she cared, but she kind of did. After knocking on Lexa's hotel room door and searching around the hotel grounds for a bit, including the gym, Clarke ended up finding her soaking in the hot tub by the pool, explaining to Clarke that her muscles were sore and needed some heat. She also explained that she wasn't too keen on parties and was planning on going back up to her room and going to bed early. 

Clarke nodded in silence, somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spend much more time with the girl. But she offered to walk her back up to her room. Once they got to her room, Lexa lingered at the doorway.

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

Clarke was taken aback. "What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling I get. Plus, a few people have told me.'

"Don't believe everything you hear."

Lexa smirked and leaned against the doorway. 

"Does that mean I'm wrong?"

"I don't know you well enough to make a decision on how I feel about you."

"Would you like to?"

"Would I like to what?"

"Get to know me?"

Clarke suddenly became very aware of her breathing. 

"Do you even know my name?"

"Clarke Griffin, cheerleader and art major. Somewhat standoffish, somewhat annoyed with my fame, somewhat curious about me, and completely gorgeous."

"You seem rather cocky."

Lexa shrugged. "I suppose I kind of have a reason to be."

Clarke shook her head. "You really are annoying."

Without saying another word, she surged forward and kissed Lexa, pushing her into the hotel room and not re-emerging until the following morning when she did the "walk of shame" back to her room, swearing it was a one-time thing.

But it wasn't. And since that night, they found themselves having sex in many different places on many different occasions, but neither of them admitting it was more than just sex. Though Clarke had been feeling something lately. Something that told her perhaps this was more than just sex. And that feeling was solidified tonight when she watched Lexa get the wind knocked out of her. She wanted to run onto the field and see if she was okay, but could only watch helplessly as she was escorted off the field. She felt a pang in her chest and the need to throw her arms protectively around her, to examine her to make sure she was okay. 

The sex they had was unreal. It was the best sex Clarke had ever had, really, and Lexa had said the same about her. Clarke had been trying to convince herself that's why she kept going back for more. But tonight was irrefutable proof that she had officially caught feelings for Lexa. And it scared her, but it also fascinated her. 

Still dressed in her cheerleading uniform, she finally gathered the courage to walk into the women's weight room to look for her. She found her in the corner in one of the tubs, soaking in ice and grimacing like she was both freezing and in pain. She heard a timer go off, then watched as Lexa gripped the sides of the tub and pulled herself out with a grunt. 

Clarke was entranced as she watched the ice water dripping off of Lexa's abs. She suddenly had the urge to lick it off her, warming her entire body with just her tongue. She moved her eyes up to Lexa's hardened nipples beneath her sports bra, then down to her shaking, muscular legs. This was an unfair, physical assault on Clarke's body. She almost felt bad for staring, but she had seen Lexa much more naked and in many more vulnerable positions than this. God, this girl's body was insane. And she wanted it against her own right now. 

She continued watching as Lexa stepped out of the tub, then locked eyes with her. She stumbled forward, almost falling over and Clarke was there in a flash to help steady her. 

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"It's late. Why are you still here," asked Lexa as she wrapped herself in a towel. 

"Just wanted to ask Coach Byrne something about cheer practice next week."

Lexa nodded. "Interesting...since she left over an hour ago."

Clarke's eyes lowered to the floor. "Fine, I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Aww...you're worried about me?"

"Not any more. It seems you're fine. I'll talk to you later." Clarke turned to go, not in the mood for Lexa's incessant teasing.

"Wait,” Lexa called after her. “Thank you for checking on me. I’ve got some bruises, but I’m really okay.”

Clarke turned to face her and watched as the other girl shivered, unable to get warm from the ice bath.

“You’re freezing.”

“I’m used to it,” replied Lexa as her teeth chattered.

“Come here.” Clarke wrapped her arms around her and instantly felt cold. She had no idea how Lexa could do this after every practice and every game. She removed the cold, soaked towel and moved her hands up and down Lexa’s arms, trying to warm them, but nothing seemed to be working. She took Lexa’s hand and led her to the showers. “Come on. Let’s get you warmed up.”

“I’m supposed to wait at least half an hour before taking a warm shower after an ice bath.”

“You’re also not supposed to be turning blue and about to lose a foot to frostbite.” They stepped into one of the shower stalls and Clarke turned on the spray, waiting for it to warm up. “You’ll be fine.”

“I didn’t know you were a doctor.”

“My mom is,” replied Clarke smugly.

“Oh. Right.” Lexa stood there shivering in her sports bra and boy shorts while Clarke checked the temperature of the water. “Fuck, it’s really cold. I think my coach set the timer for longer than he was supposed to. It felt a bit longer to me.”

Clarke pulled her in and tried to warm her with her body heat. She felt the water, which was warm enough to get under and not too warm to shock Lexa’s body. 

“Come on. Let’s get you warm.” She pulled Lexa into the spray, while getting soaked herself. She didn’t even bother taking off any clothes, allowing her uniform to get drenched. She needed to warm up Lexa and didn’t have time to even consider anything else. Lexa fell into Clarke’s embrace as they stood under the warming water. Slowly, Clarke adjusted the temperature, bringing it up a little bit at a time as she continued to hold her. 

Lexa was still shivering, but much less. Her chin was resting on Clarke’s shoulder as she let out a contented sigh.

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“You’re welcome.”

The water continued to pour down over them as Lexa’s body temperature slowly rose back to normal. Clarke’s clothes were sopping wet and heavy, but she couldn’t bring herself to let go of Lexa. She felt Lexa’s hands move up her skirt and grip her hips as she brought her lips cup to Clarke’s and kissed her. The cold from Lexa’s face and the warmth of the fresh water streaming down was an interesting sensation for Clarke. Lexa pulled back and gazed at her. Clarke must have looked horrible with makeup running down her face, her hair all wet and her heavy, dripping uniform.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Clarke.”

“I’m a mess.”

Lexa shook her head. “You’re perfect. So perfect in fact, I…I wish…” She trailed off, not able to finish her sentence.

“You wish what?”

Instead of an answer, Lexa pushed her up against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Her hands gripped Clarke’s ass under her skirt, then moved up under her shirt and started groping her desperately. 

“You’re wearing a lot of clothes for the shower.”

“Had no time to take them off.”

“I think there’s time, now.” Lexa kissed her neck.

“You first,” challenged Clarke.

It took Lexa all of three seconds to remove her underwear and sports bra, which was quite a feat seeing as how wet sports bras were the work of the devil. 

Clarke stared as the water cascaded down Lexa’s body, little rivulets making trails down her delicious abs. Lexa gave her a smirk and was on her again in no time. She pulled Clarke’s shirt off over her head and placed kisses all along her chest. Her hands moved up her thighs once more and tugged on her skirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Lexa was busy taking in the sight before her, so Clarke decided to finish the job. She unhooked her bra, loving the look on Lexa’s face, then pulled down her underwear. 

The steam was thick and heavy between them and the water ran hot, adding to the heat between her legs. Lexa was on Clarke in an instant, with her mouth on one breast and her hand on the other. Clarke threw her head back and grabbed onto Lexa’s hair, pulling her closer. The water fell between them, descending into Lexa’s mouth every time she swirled her tongue around Clarke’s nipple. Lexa’s nails raked up and down Clarke’s thigh before her hand grabbed the back of her knee, guiding Clarke to wrap her leg around Lexa’s waist. With one hand, she gripped her thigh, keeping it in place, with the other, Lexa plunged inside Clarke with no warning and Clarke nearly lost her balance. It felt so damn good. She didn’t realize how badly she needed to feel Lexa again. Even if it was only sex to Lexa. She would take her any way she could get her. 

Lexa pumped in and out of her while paying equal attention to both breasts with her mouth and Clarke could barely hang on. She was already close to exploding from the moment she saw the girl step out of the ice bath. Lexa moved her lips from her breasts up to her mouth, dipping her tongue in and kissing her deeply. Her thrusts started slowing in pace, but increasing in intensity and Lexa pulled back to watch Clarke, knowing she was about to come undone.  
With her lips parted and panting heavily, Clarke watched Lexa’s eyes as the brunette added another finger inside her. It was as if they were speaking all the words she was dying to say. At least, that’s what Clarke was hoping. Who knows what the girl was really thinking? She was always a bit of a mystery to Clarke. 

Her moans grew louder as Lexa’s fingers worked deeper inside her. She curled her fingers every other pump and Clarke was nearly gone. Her eyes clamped shut.

“Fuck, right there!”

Lexa continued her ministrations while keeping focus on Clarke’s face.

“Clarke?”

“Mmmm?” She was gripping Lexa’s neck, trying to keep her composure but Lexa’s fingers felt so damn good.

“Look at me.”

Clarke had to force her eyes open as Lexa’s thumb rubbed against her clit. 

“Jesus, Lex! Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Clarke.”

“Fuck…feels so good.”

“Clarke, look at me, please.”

Clarke’s eyes were open, but she was having trouble focusing. Her eyes locked with Lexa’s. She used them as her anchor, her compass.

“I’m here,” she panted as her hips grinded against Lexa’s fingers. 

“Clarke…be with me.”

Clarke could feel herself clenching around those talented fingers, trying to stave off her orgasm and trying to figure out exactly what Lexa was trying to say.

“What?”

“Be with me.” She ran her tongue along Clarke’s neck and nipped it gently before pulling back and looking at her with pleading eyes. “I know we have a good thing here, but I want more. I want you. All of you. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way. And we argue a lot and don’t have much in common, but I don’t care. I really like you. I…”

She pushed further into Clarke and swiped against her clit a few more times. Clarke couldn’t formulate words at the moment. Her answer came in the form of a pleasured scream that echoed through the showers as she came harder than she ever had before. Lexa’s lips were on hers as she coaxed her down, kissing along her cheek, making soft, comforting noises, assuring her everything was okay.

Once Clarke found her voice again she looked up at Lexa and smiled.

“Okay.”

“Yeah,” Lexa asked excitedly. 

Clarke nodded. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr at: sheis-me.tumblr.com


End file.
